


A.C.E Rangers

by 5TAR_SHOWER



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: A.C.E are Power Rangers!, Alternate Universe - Power Rangers Fusion, Chan was also lightly mentioned, Changmin was lightly mentioned, Gen, I made a reference to 5TAR see if you can find it, Sungyeol and Taekwoon were mentioned as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5TAR_SHOWER/pseuds/5TAR_SHOWER
Summary: Today's the day.They finally get to see where they stand as rangers.(And I still suck at summaries, bear with me.)





	A.C.E Rangers

“Byeongkwan, you have to get up now.”

There wasn't much of a response, aside from the movement on the top bunk bed. 

The older male sighed, gently shaking the younger male’s now exposed shoulder. “Byeongkwan…” he muttered, now resorting to violently shaking Byeongkwan.

“Alright… Alright…” the younger male said, sitting up and ruffling his bright orange hair.

“Junhee’s bound to have a fit when he sees how bright your hair is now..” the raven haired male said, watching Byeongkwan climb down from his bed. 

“But, isn't that the fun part, Sehyoon?” Byeongkwan said with a smirk, making Sehyoon roll his eyes. He lightly hit the younger male’s arm.

“Hurry and get cleaned up, Byeongkwan.”

 

****

Minutes later, Sehyoon and Byeongkwan met with Junhee and Donghun in a small office. 

“Nice of you two to join us..” Junhee said, turning to look at the youngest male, his eyes widening in disbelief. “Byeongkwan, what is going on with your hair.”

Sehyoon smirked, snickering and Byeongkwan only shrugged. “I wanted to try something different.”

“So, you picked _orange_?”

“It _is_ different.” the eldest male of the four, Donghun, piped up.

The four males fell silent when they saw on of the doors in the room open and an older male walked out with a folder and a small box. He wore a gray uniform, similar to the ones the younger males wore, with a shiny silver band on the upper sleeve and his tag read ‘Senior Ranger Jung Yunho’.

“Good Morning, your four.” He said, in which the others bowed respectively with scattered greetings. “Do you know why you're all here?”

“You have important news for us?” Junhee asked. 

“Is it about Yuchan?” Byeongkwan said. 

“I'm afraid not, but I trust that he's doing just fine with his temporary team.. He'll be back in a few months, Byeongkwan.”

Prior to this, the five as a whole took a chance to be a part of a team of rangers from different groups. Yuchan was the only one to make it through the extensive training, different from what they were used to, and was chosen to work with the other selected members for the time being. While the older four were happy for the youngest ranger, it felt empty without his presence. Incomplete, more like. 

“It's about your positions for your group,” the oldest started speaking again. “though Yuchan has his given color, he doesn't have his permanent morpher yet. So, for now, I'll be giving you your colors and assigning your leader.”

Donghun bit at his lower lip, the tension already getting to him. 

When it came to being leader, the four had no clue who would chosen for the job. If anything, they assumed the right would automatically go to Donghun considering that he was the oldest.

It had also occurred to them that age played no role in the decision at all. They saw this when INFINITE's Sungyeol was made leader and the red ranger of the group. 

“Jason.” the elder called, grabbing the orange haired male’s attention.

Yunho looked inside the small box and reached in to pull out a gold colored morpher, placing it in Jason’s waiting hand.

“White Tiger Ranger. Sounds about right..” the elder said, grinning lightly. 

Jason stared at the device with wide eyes and a small smile. He quickly looked back up at Yunho, his orange hair falling over his eyes. “Thank you.”

Sehyoon smiled slightly, happy that the younger male was content with his permanent placement.

There had only been one other person assigned as a white ranger, and that was Taekwoon of VIXX. They haven't had the chance to talk to him, but it's possible that they will soon.

“Sehyoon?”

The raven haired male blinked a few times, snapping back from his thoughts. He looked down to see Yunho holding a black crystal. Sehyoon’s eyebrows furrowed, the elder chuckled.

“It's only part of it. The actual morpher isn't very… practical.” 

Sehyoon picked up the crystal. “When will I get the actual morpher?” he asked. 

“It depends.. Changmin and I had to work with the original models for some time… but it was worth the wait.”

The raven haired male nodded slightly, looking at the crystal closely.

Donghun and Junhee were the last of the present four.

“Does it matter who I go to next?”

The two brown haired males exchanged looks with one another. 

“I could just give them to you at the same time.”

“That'll be fine.” Donghun replied.

~

Sehyoon and Byeongkwan stood against the wall, leaving Donghun and Junhee still standing parallel to Yunho.

The two closed their eyes, their outstretched as they waited for the respective morphers to be placed in their hands.

Yunho went in the box once more and grabbed the last two devices, both the same size yet varying in symbol and color.

He took a step closer to the new rangers and placed a morpher in their hands.

“Red…”

Donghun opened one eye slightly, peeking down at the device slightly.

“And blue.”

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon watched on with wide eyes.

Junhee finally opened his eyes and looked at his hand.

Red.

The younger male looked over at Donghun, staring down at the morpher in his hand and mixed emotions on his face.

Blue.

The male with braces ran his fingers over the object in his hands. He opened it like it was a phone, looking at the buttons and screen.

⚔️

Junhee didn’t quite understand.

Why didn’t Donghun have the right of being the red ranger? 

Why did he have it? 

Why was he the leader? 

“I wasn’t expecting Jun to be chosen as the red ranger..” Byeongkwan said. 

Donghun looked across the room to where Junhee was sitting on his bed closing and opening the phone-like morpher.

“Junhee.”

The elder of the team smiled slightly as Junhee lifted his head, a confused look on his face.

“Congratulations.”

Junhee blinked a few times and looked at the morpher again, still in slight shock. He looked back up at Donghun.

He was smiling, his words warm and genuine.

But Jun couldn’t help but think that Donghun was at least a bit sad.

Maybe it was him thinking too deep into the situation.

Or maybe it wasn’t just the look in Donghun’s eyes.

“Thanks, Donghun.”

Junhee smiled back, just a bit.

Just enough to hide the conflicted expression.


End file.
